Grand Theft Auto VI (S0UND3FX69 version)
Grand Theft Auto VI is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto (series). It's in the HD Era. It will take place in a huger San Fiero. There's 4 protagonists this time the protagonists are Fang a high ranked assassin and a rich man, Ray a chauffeur and a professional driver of all kinds of vehicles from Trains to Planes etc. , Adimir a weapon professional and a crazy person, and Zane a member of the San Fiero Triads gang (HD Universe). It will be available holiday 2018 on Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4. It is based on modern San Francisco. Gameplay Mechanics Mechanics are making it harder to perform a stunt due to cars hanging on to the ground as good as in GTA V, holding on to unlimited weapons of each type, more advanced moves that you can do with melee combat, it will have a huge ecosystem, you can burn buildings and there's more to burn, protagonists can live their daily lives, swapping characters, new activities like Yoga, Track & Field events, Jet Skiing, Waveboarding, Base Jumping, Para Sailing, Tennis, Volley Ball, Golf, Baseball, Scuba Diving, Fishing etc. You can buy cell phones of you're choosing Fang starts with an I Fruit Pad, Ray will start with a 69&96, Adimir will start with a Gold I Fruit Phone, and Zane will start with a Radio Talkie. You can call friends like Rex, Lance, Petrovic from GTA IV, and Wang each one will only hang out with certain people. You can buy applications and go on the internet. You can flip off people, and throw them each pedestrain will react differently and you can text the diss to use it or use the Kinect, or use Headphones the more angrier you sound the scarier you are. You can make a job to have people work for you giving you're money away or kill them afterwords or get a job to get money. Flying Vehicles have stronger engines then in the past. The ingame space all combined including land, sea, and inteiors will equal 18.2 square miles a little bit smaller than the space in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto IV combined and bigger than GTA IV and either one of the Episodes of Liberty City combined. It's ½ of the size of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Vehicles From GTA1 *Beast GTS *Bulldog *Flamer *Itali GTO *Mamba *Monster Bug (by adding hydralics to Bug in SF Customs only) *Roadster *Stinger *Bug *Mundano *Regal *4x4 *Tanker *Bus *School Bus (considered) *Coach (considered) *Cabbie *Ambulance *Fire Truck *Tram (rideability is not yet confirmed) From GTA London 1961 *Big Bends *Ferocious 312 *Jug Swinger *MCMK2 *Porka910 *Tramp TR4 *Spider *Tiger Tank From GTA London 1969 *ICBM *Ranger *Double Decker (considered) *Tour Bus (also for transportation least cost would be $75 *Wheelchair (considered) *Flatbed From GTA2 *Benson *Hachura *Big Bug (only with getting a huger body in SF Customs) *Morton *Shark *T-Rex *Tow Truck *Flatbed (train) *Box Car *Armed Land Roamer (with weapon attachments from SF Customs added to the Land Roamer) *Medicar *Meteor *Container (rideability not confirmed) *Transporter (rideability not confirmed) From GTA III *Banshee *Cheetah *Infernus *Stinger *Bobcat *Landstalker *Patriot *Moonbeam *Pony *Rumpo *Securicar *Esperanto *Manana *Idaho *Stallion *Perennial *Sentinel *Stretch (also used for transportation the least cost would be $100) *Linerunner *Mule *Yankee *Borgnine (wrecks only) *Trashmaster *BF Injection *Dodo (full winged like in GTA SA, and half winged like in GTA III wreck ones also appear half winged only in Easter Bay Airport) *RC Bandit (sidemissions only a huge one is considered in a mission) *Barracks OL (wreaks also appear this time they have gas tanks on them) *Predator *Reefer *Speeder (boat) *Taxi From GTA VC *Comet *Phoenix *Mesa Grande *Rancher *Sandking *Walton *Admiral *Glendale *Greenwood *Oceanic *Regina *Sentinel XS *Washington *Blista Compact *Hermes *Sabre (Green Sabre wreck is by an SF Customs) *Virgo *Voodoo *Burrito *Gang Burrito *Top Fun (used for RC Vehicle side missions can be ridden after) *Packer *Pizza Boy (used for Pizza Man side missions as well) *FIB Rancher *Hunter (now used by the Army) *Maverick *Police Maverick *Sea Sparrow (now used by the N.O.O.S.E.) *Skimmer *Sparrow *Faggio *Sanchez *Freeway *PCJ 600 *Coast Guard *Dinghy *Marquis *Squalo *Tropic *Baggage Handler *Bloodring Banger *Caddy *Hotring Racer *RC Baron *RC Goblin *RC Raider *Romero *Sabre Turbo (only by modding a Sabre and add Nitro) From GTA SA link to vehicles all in the page are in this game http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_San_Andreas From GTA LCS *Deimos SP *Hellenbach GT *Manchez *Hearse *Ferry (rideability is not known) *FIB Cruiser From GTA VCS *Polaris V8 *Bulldozer *Forklift *Air Ambulance *Armadillo *Ventoso *BMX *Quad *Streetfighter *Wintergreen *Bovver'64 *Jet Ski *Biplane *Little Willie *Splitz-6 ATV From GTA IV TBOGT *Bullet GT *F620 *Schafter *Stretch E *Super Diamond *Serrano *N.O.O.S.E. APC *N.O.O.S.E. Buzzard *FIB Buffalo *Police Bike *Police Stinger *Akuma *Vader *Blade (boat) *Floater *Smuggler *Skylift (not confirmed) *Swift From GTA IV TLAD *Rhapsody *Prison Bus *Open Bed Yankee *Bati 800 *Bati Custom *Daemon *Diablus *Double T *Double T Custom *Hakuchou *Hakuchou Custom *Hexer *Innovation *Lycan *Nightblade *Revenant *Wayfarer *Wolfsbane From GTA IV *Sultan RS *Buccaneer *Sabre GT *Vigero *Virgo *Fortune *Futo *Uranus *Chavos *DF8-90 *Emperor *Ingot *Intruder *PMP 600 *Roman's Taxi (wreaks only) *Sultan *Cavalcade *Cavalcade FXT *Huntly Sport *Minivan *Airtug *Laundromat Van (used for side missions can be driven afterwords) *Mr. Tasty (used for side missions can be driven afterwords) *Phantom *Speedo *Steed *Tug Boat *N.O.O.S.E. Annihilator *N.O.O.S.E. Enforcer *N.O.O.S.E. Cruiser *N.O.O.S.E. Patriot *Police Cruiser *Police Patrol *Police Stockade *Helitours Maverick *Hellfury *Zombie *Feroci *FlyUS Feroci *FlyUS Perennial *Ripley *Airtug From GTA V all vehicles so far announced that make it in the final version will be avaliable link to it is this http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_V New Vehicles *Scrape (a grey car that has alot of spikes on it and has heavy armor revealed on Scarface Wiki) *Sting (a grey boat similar to the car Scrape also confirmed on website) *Scar (a grey airplane with 10 wings 5 on each engine it's similar to a Fighter Jet without weapons confirmed on website) *SEX (confirmed for a mission drivablity is not yet confirmed outside of the mission it's based off of a UFO) *X-59 (confirmed for use in the same mission drivability is not yet confirmed it is based off of a Stealth Bomber) *Bejing *Luxary *Mach 69 *EX-99 *Lightning *Whirlpool Businesses You can get (all deals only apply to the 1 job you get. You can only have 1 Job per person. Collecting you're money skips 6 hours aka. 6 real time minutes. The deals affect only the one person who has that job. You can also physically do the job if you want.) Vehicle Manufacturers *Albany (if you get this job you get 15% off their cars) *Benefactor (same as above) *Bravado (same as above) *Coil (same as above except it's 10% off their cars) *Declasse (same as Bravado) *Dewbauchee (same as above) *Dundreary (same as above) *Emperor (same as above) *Imponte (same as above except you get 20% off their cars) *Jobuilt (same as Emperor) *Karin (same as above) *Mailbatsu (same as above except you get 45% off their cars) *Mammoth (same as Karin) *Obey (same as Coil) *Ocelot (same as Mammoth) *Pegassi (same as above) *Pfister (same as above) *Shitzu (same as above) *Steel Horse (same as above) *Ubermacht (same as above) *Vapid (same as above) *Vulcar (same as above) *Western Motorcycle Company (same as above) Radio Stations *WKRK FM (gets the station exclusive songs) *San Fiero Rock Radio (same as above) *Nightstar Pop 69.5 (same as above) *DayRide FM (same as above) Retail and Stores *24/7 (30% off products) *Ammu-Nation (45% off everything at the store) *Bikini Universe (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 exclusive girl characters only 5% off all bikini's) *Blazing Tattoo (5% off all tattoos) *Eclipse Liquor and Deli (5% off all food and drinks) *Liquor Ace (5% off drinks) *Liquor Market (same as above) *Easter Bay Surfing (5% off Surfing Gear) Food & Drink *Bean Machine (10% off of Coffees) *Blarneys Stout (15% off of Alcohol) *Burger Shot (30% off of Food) *Cerveza Barracho (10% off of Alcohol) *Chihuahua Hotdogs (10% off of Food) *Cluckin' Bell (25% off of Food) *ECola (20% off of Drinks) *Jakey's (15% off of Alcohol) *Logger Beer (25% off of Alcohol) *Patriot Beer (10% off of Alcohol) *Phat Chips (10% off of Snacks) *Pizza This (10% off of Food) *Pil3wasser (10% off of Alcohol) *Redwood Cigarettes (25% off of Tobacco & Cigarettes) *Ring of Fire Chili House (5% off of Food) *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (25% off of Food) *Sprunk (35% off of Drinks) *Tequi-la-la (5% off of Food, Drinks, and Alcohol) *Up-n-Atom Burger (5% off of Food) *Wigwam Burger (15% off of Food) Services *Bugstars (you can now recruit Bugstar employees you start with 5% in factions list) *FLEECA (you get $15) *Lombank (you get $10) *Maze Bank Tower (you get $5) *Postal (you get a mail man costume) *Post Op (you get a different mail man costume) *Schlongberg Sachs (you get $10) *Shark (you get $10) *Community Service (you get free litter and a Harpoon as a weapon) *Lifeguard (you get a life guard outfit) *San Fiero Country Club (you get the golfing outfit delivered to you're safehouse) *Country Farming (more Cropdusters spawn) *Bustar Pest Control (gives you Michael's, Franklin's, & Trevor's Bugstar Suit) *San Fiero Green Teabag Oil Pumping (vehicles have 10% more of a chance of not breaking down from crashes etc.) Transportation *Air EMU (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *FlyUS (you get 15% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *Herler Airlines (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) Garages *24hr Auto Repairs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) *SF Customs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) Electronics *Badger (you get 10% off of Badger Phones) *BitterSweet (you get 10% off of BitterSweet Phones) *Fruit Computers (you get 15% off of Fruit Computers Phones and Computers) *ThriftEX (you get 15% off of MP3 Players) *Toshi (you get 10% off of Videogames, Consoles, and Handhelds) Media *CNT (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the CNT Channel) *Daily Globe (you get a choice on what to put on the Newspapers) *Pump Buddy Magazine (you get a choice on what to put on the Magazines *Weasel News (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the Weasel News Channel) Utilities *Globe Oil (you will get bottles dumped at Zane's starting Safehouse that you can throw you get 200) *RON (Tear Gas spawns at the RON Gas Stations) *Terroil (Mototov Cocktails spawns at the Terroil Gas Stations) *Xero (Grenades spawns at the Xero Gas Stations) Hotels/Motels *The Poorman Hotel (you get a Service Man Costume) *Goldberg Hotel (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only you get to move the camera from a satellite transmitter) Clothing *Anna Rex (you get 10% off of Clothes) *Binco (same as above) *Crevis (same as above) *Didier Sachs (you get 15% off of Clothes) *Enema (same as Crevis) *Gutter & Blood G&B (unconfirmed) *Heat (same as Didier Sachs) *Magnetics (you get 5% off of Clothes) *Swallow (same as Magnetics) Construction *STD (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only gets way more space in the Worlds made by the Content Creator) Gyms *Iron Caves Gym (you get taught Special Fighting Moves) Theme Parks *Holy Smokes Theme Park (you get to change the settings of the Rides at the Theme Park) Websites *Bawsaq.com (lets you start you're good life which unlocks the Jobs ability and more) *Bleeter (gives you more people to date) *Dynasty8realestate.com (lets you Buy, Rent, and Sell Properties *Eyefind.info (same as in GTA IV but you can send custom texts and send pictures taken) Others *Bahama Mamas East (unlocks more girlfriends, and you have to kill Luis Lopez along with San Fiero Rifa's to gain it) *Betta Pharmaceuticals (unlocks stronger Drugs and Medicines) *BFA (unconfirmed) *Bilgeco (unlocks online shopping) *Jetsam (unlocks supply drops) *Mile Low Club (unlocks Club Management you have to kill Prince Tony along with San Fiero Rifa's to gain it) *Vanilla Unicorn (unlocks more girlfriends you have to kill San Fiero Rifa's Yusuf Amir gets away though) *Eugenics Incoperated (unlocks customized clothes) Weapons From GTA1, GTA London 1961, & GTA London 1969 *Fists *Colt M1911 *Flamethrower *Rocket Launcher From GTA2 *Uzi *Dual Pistol (only by getting silver rank) *Scilenced Uzi (unconfirmed) *Remington 870 *ElectroGun (unconfirmed) *Molotov Cocktail *Grenade *Vehicle Machine Gun (on certain vehicles only) *.50 Cal (found throughout San Fiero can't be taken only used in the one spot it's attached to) *Water Cannon From GTA III *Baseball Bat *Micro Uzi *AK-47 *Carbine Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Remote Car Bomb *Detonator *Pump Action Shotgun From GTA VC *Brass Knuckels *Hammer (Special and Collectors Edition only) *Knife *Golf Club *Nightstick *Machete *Katana *Tear Gas *Combat Shotgun *Tec-9 *Mac-10 *Micro-SMG *MP5 *Ruger *Minigun *PSG-1 *Camera From GTA SA All weapons from this game is avaliable link is http://gta.wikia.com/Weapons_in_GTA_San_Andreas From GTA VCS *M249 *Binoculars From GTA IV *Desert Eagle *MP10 (possibly) From TLAD *Pool Cue *Pipe Bomb *Automatic 9mm (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Sawn-off Shotgun *Assault Shotgun (Special & Collectors Edition only) From TBOGT *Sticky Bombs *Pistol .44 (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Assault SMG (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Gold SMG (by getting you're SMG to Gold Rank Fang starts with one if you have a Special or a Collectors Edition only) *Automatic Shotgun *Explosive Automatic Shotgun (by getting you're Automatic Shotgun to Silver Rank) *Advanced Sniper *Explosive Advanced Sniper (by getting you're Advanced Sniper to Silver Rank) *Parachute From GTA V all weapons that will be in GTA V will be avaliable in GTA VI link is http://gta.wikia.com/Weapons_in_GTA_V Grand Theft Auto Online 2 You start as a hobo when you 1st go in Grand Theft Auto Online 2. Then you meet a character from Missions named Whisky that gives you you're 1st mission to spend $500 dollars on whatever you want. You're starting weapons are you're fists, 1 soda can, (as a peice of litter which litter is stored in the weapon circle like weapons are). & a Radio Talkie. You then go back to Whisky and you then beat the mission Differences in this San Fiero *More grass appears then in GTA SA *Deserts appear *Beaches appear *Hobos appear in this game *Lost MC bikers appear in this game *A small area with Ballas & Grove Street Family very far from each other *A trailer park appears *Frieght Trains appear *Brown Streaks appear *There's a race track where you get to do Racing and GTA Racing *Palm Trees appear *San Fiero is more tropical Characters *Fang *Adimir *Ray *Zane *Whisky *Niko Belic (GTA Online 2 only) *Niko Belic's son (GTA Online 2 only) *Claude Speed (GTA Online 2 only) *Misty (GTA Online 2 only) *Carl Johnson (GTA Online 2 only) *Woozie (GTA Online 2 only) *Cesar Vialpando (GTA Online 2 only) Editions and stuff that comes with it Stuff Standard Edition Special Edition Collector's Edition Preorder Exclusive Vehicle codes Yes 4 only Yes 8 only Yes all 12 Artwork Book No Yes Yes Blueprint Map Yes Yes Yes Special Ability Boost No Yes Yes Beagle Trials No Yes Yes Bonus Clothes, Tattoes etc. No Yes Yes Additional Weapons No Yes Yes Safe No No Yes In game Valueable Safe No No Yes Key No No Yes New Era Cap No No Yes Propeller Hat code (keeps you in the air 1% more No No Yes Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Past character costumes No No Yes Additional Vehicles & Safehouses No No Yes In game Photo Scanner Alarm No No Yes Animals *Dogs (types are pets, guard dogs, wild dogs, service dogs,) *Seagulls Activities *Running *Golfing *Hiking *Swinging *Sliding *Sparring *Boxing Confirmed Trailer information Confirmed by 1st Trailer *Fang is a protagonist *Beaches are confirmed *Dogs are confirmed *Seagulls are confirmed *Community Service job is revealed *Lifeguard Job is revealed *Running is an activity *Palm Trees are confirmed *Golfing is an activity *The Golf Club is a confirmed Weapon *You can do all competitive activities by yourself with an NPC or a friend *You can befriend NPC's *Golf Clubs Job is revealed *Blimps are drivable *Jetskiing is an activity *Waves can appear *Rain can Flood San Fiero *Hiking is an activity *Oak Wood trees are confirmed *Windmills appear *One of the properties is a mansion *You can now play on playgrounds *Outdoor Gyms are now confirmed *Da Nang Boys (HD Era) are confirmed *Cropduster is confirmed to be back (colors are blue,) *Farming is a Job *Bugstars Pest Control returns as a Job *Bugstar Burrito is confirmed as a vehicle *You can sell houses *You can now order postal service instead of getting it on Email *You can now order manual car washes done by hands of other people *Hobos are confirmed *Hobos are common in alleyways along with gang members *Hydra is confirmed to reappear *Fighter is a brand new Vehicle *You are now thrown out of places instead of being barred so other people can enter *Oil Pumping is a Job *Criminals are now programmed to own Dogs and drive Vehicles sometimes *Cops are now programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Pedestrains are programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Shamul returns *AT-400 returns Confirmed by Gameplay Trailer #1 *Buzz is a new Helicopter *IAA HQ is confirmed as a spawn point for the Buzz *Gang Territory returns *IAA Gang Territory color is black & they have most of Downtown San Fiero *Marine Animals return *Fishes return *Sharks return *Jellyfish return *Octopus appear *Eel's appear *Electric Eel's appear *Wreck's & destroyed buildings appear underwater *Wearing a Scuba Diving suit gives you breath worth 10 minutes *Scuba Diving is a sport *Lost MC returns *Lost MC Gang Territory color is grey & they have alot of the northwest side of San Fiero *Angles of Death return *Angles of Death Gang Territory color is red and they have alot of the southeast side of San Fiero *Trailers are confirmed to be drivable *Zane is confirmed to start with a Trailer as his Safehouse *RV's are drivable *You can drive large RC Vehicles manually or automatically *New lighting effects appear in the game *San Fiero Dam is confirmed to be a Job *Shark (boat is confirmed to return) *You can buy San Hooker Movie Theater and make you're own movies with it. *Bridges are destroyable *Lots of stuff are destroyable in this game *Mountains appear in this San Fiero *Mountain Lions from Red Dead Redemption is confirmed *Rattlesnakes are confirmed *Snakes are confirmed as pets *Albatrosses appear *Hawks appear *Tranchulas appear as pets and enemies *Wind affects appear in this game (like you can easily fall of of mountains the higher you go etc.) *Perseus returns as a clothes store and also a Job *Ponsonbys is a clothes store and a Job *Most buildings are enterable *Deer are confirmed *Elk are confirmed *Raft is confirmed *Kayak is confirmed *White Water Rafting is an activity *Kayaking is an activity *Waveboarding is an activity More coming soon Polls How would you rate this? 0 out of 10 1 out of 10 2 out of 10 3 out of 10 4 out of 10 5 out of 10 6 out of 10 7 out of 10 8 out of 10 9 out of 10 10 out of 10 Should animals be rideable? Yes No Trivia *Each of the protagonists are similar to the ones in GTA V *This game will have 100 stunt jumps *Each weapon you get for the 1st time will give you more percentage in the game *This game is expected to have 50 activities *There's expected to be 150 jobs you can get and 50 you can give *The engines are stronger in this game *This game will have vehicles from all games in the real series but not all of them *Each weapon has stats in this game and the RPG style stats return from GTA San Andreas maxing out all stats turns the weapon into gold and gives it special things it couldn't do before they level 2 weapons are Bronze, level 3 are silver, they always have the same color though that just shows added skill *There's expected to be 125-130 missions *If you have a Collectors Edition you get to play as people in previous games in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 7 of them are Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Woozie, Niko Belic, Niko's son (not named), Claude Speed, and Misty *The NPC Helicopters won't explode when they hit ground in this game making them way easier to obtain *All vehicles & weapons in GTA SA and in GTA V will be in this game *No vehicles & weapons exclusive to GTA Advanced and GTA CTW will be in this game *There's expected to be 500+ missions in GTA Online 2 *Animals may also be rideable like in Red Dead Redemption *Crews from Max Payne 3, & Grand Theft Auto V will be completely carried over to Grand Theft Auto VI